Sliprings with one or more sliding contacts are conventionally used to transmit rotation in computed tomography devices. The sliding contacts may for example take the form of carbon and/or brushes. Wear, soiling and/or particular loading may result in a defective sliding contact. A defective sliding contact may cause arcing, which may damage the slipring and in particular lead to abandonment of an examination using the computed tomography device. Since sliding contacts wear over the course of operating time, they have to be regularly replaced.